<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Самая идеальная "Невеста". by PIVbICH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242569">Самая идеальная "Невеста".</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIVbICH/pseuds/PIVbICH'>PIVbICH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MBAND</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Курение, ООС, Преступный мир, Рокеры, алкоголь, гомофобия, дружба, любовный многоугольник, насилие, нецензурная лексика, психические расстройства, психологические травмы, упоминания наркотиков</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIVbICH/pseuds/PIVbICH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда твоя лучшая подруга проходит на кастинге "Невесты для Мбенда" - это ещё не повод радоваться. Совсем не повод.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Никита Киоссе/ОЖП, ОЖП/Анатолий Цой</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Самая идеальная "Невеста".</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На часах 3:48 утра. Секундная стрелка медленно проходит весь циферблат. Тик, так. Тик, так.</p><p> </p><p>Стул подо мной - деревянный. Плоский.</p><p> </p><p>Я облокачиваюсь о стол, закрыв ладонями лицо. Стол подо мной - деревянный. Плоский. Широкий и накрыт скатертью.</p><p> </p><p>Пальцы касаются волос.</p><p> </p><p>Мои глаза открыты. Я вижу цветочный узор на скатерти.</p><p> </p><p>Тик, так. Тик, так.</p><p> </p><p>На часах 4:12 утра. Из окна в комнату пробиваются солнечные лучи. На улице распеваются птицы.</p><p> </p><p>Я закрываю глаза.</p><p> </p><p>Перед глазами вырисовывается <em>её</em> лицо.</p><p> </p><p>Я открываю глаза.</p><p> </p><p>На часах уже 4:15.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Я медленно разлепляю веки, зевая, и оглядываюсь, стараясь не заснуть опять. Да, точно, мы летели на самолёте... в Москву... что, уже прилетели?</p><p> </p><p>- Давай быстрее, чего ты расселась, копуша?! Мы же не будем ночевать здесь! - подгоняла меня Валерка. Она была крайне взвинченна и гиперактивна, как и всегда, когда исполнение её желания что-то замедляло, и сейчас под горячую руку попала я. Она меня будет материть ещё минут десять - всю дорогу до отеля, так что лучше бы нам добраться быстрее. Я смогу лечь спать и в номере. Потянувшись, я встаю, прикрывая рот рукой при очередном зевке, и надеваю рюкзак.</p><p> </p><p>Валерка ловит такси сама. Злющая, как чертиха, она скрипит зубами и смотрит только вперёд, практически таща меня за шкирку. Но мне не до её недовольства, и я задрёмываю в машине.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Оставив вещи в номере, мы занялись своими делами. Валера, вздохнув, хмуро пробурчала что-то о моём вечном желании спать и ушла обедать. Я же с чистым сердцем бухнулась в постель и проспала до самого обеда - включительно. Разлепив веки, я увидела подругу на соседней кровати. Валерия лежала, жуя бифштекс с салатом, и смотрела телевизор. Русые волосы лежали на плечах, прикрывая небольшую грудь. Кофейные глаза следили за происходящим на экране. Пухлые губы были измазаны жиром. Я сонно пробурчала, но желудок был громче. Подруга скосила глаза в мою сторону.</p><p> </p><p>- О, уже проснулась? Разбудить тебя нереально, но поставь рядом еду - и очухиваешься моментально. Держи, траглодитка, заполняй свою чёрную дыру.</p><p> </p><p>Я молча приняла тарелку, вилку и нож, кивнула в благодарность и начала есть. Ох-х-х... никогда не ела пиццы вкуснее. Впрочем, всё, что я ела с Валеркой, было непревзойдённым.</p><p> </p><p>Когда мозги прояснились, я решила поинтересоваться:</p><p> </p><p>- Слушай... когда ты там говорила начнётся вся эта сопливая хрень с попсовой малышнёй?</p><p>- Сэм, я же просила так не говорить про "Невесту для Мбэнд"!.. - русоволосая нахмурилась.</p><p>- Ладно, ладно... так когда?</p><p>- Завтра. И длится около месяца.</p><p>- Значит, завтра... ну удачи тогда.</p><p>- Спасибо, сис.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Валера просто летала от счастья - ещё бы, ей выдался шанс пообщаться с её ненаглядным... как его там. Ну этот, китаёза крашенный. Я собиралась их никогда, насколько это возможно, их не видеть, но, видимо, у Рандома были свои планы. И в один прекрасный, блять, день этот пидрила припёрся к нам.</p><p> </p><p>За окном небо стягивалось серыми облаками. Было прохладно из-за надвигающего циклона. Я спокойно себе лежу и задрочу в затёртую до дыр Халву и Сириос Сэм. Вторую я уже прошла, оставалось три уровня первой. Рядом стояли недопитый алкогольный коктейл с шоколадным печеньем. Курить в номере, конечно же, было нельзя из-за долбаной пожарки, что и так ухудшало моё и без того убитое настроение.</p><p> </p><p>Дверь открылась, послышались шаги, чья-то мужская речь и Валеркин смех. Они дошли до двери, остановились и тихо переговаривались о чём-то. Наконец, Валера медленно вошла, прикрыв за собой дверь.</p><p> </p><p>- С-слушай, Сэм... - начала она с виноватым выражением лица, - я знаю, что ты ни с кем не хочешь общаться сейчас, и помню, что ты просила ни с кем тебя не знакомить, но...</p><p>- Но? - поднимаю бровь. - О-он настоял. Прости, мне правда очень жаль, я...</p><p>Хмыкаю. Конечно, тебе жаль, столько счастья на лице, что медные тазы меркнут.</p><p>- Ну заводи, раз привела. Валерка, просияв, шустро завела в комнату парня. Тот неспешно вошёл с небольшим удивлением на лице. Крашенные в светлый волосы, пухлые щёки, узкие карие глаза... всё-таки китаёза? Не самый плохой выбор. За ксенофилию её хотя бы не посадят. Я села на кровати, положив ноут на колени, и взяла стакан в руку. У меня до сих пор было похмелье - мы охуенно отметили отъезд. Потягивая вкусный напиток, успокаивающий головную боль, через трубочку, я молча разглядывала незваного гостя.</p><p>- Анатолий Цой, - с улыбкой представился парень. - Думаю, ты наслышана обо мне. Твоя очаровательная подруга говорила о тебе, наверное, большую часть наших свиданий.</p><p>- Сэм. Просто Сэм. Наслышана, но немного. Не скажу, что рада видеть, <em>потому что не надо было приводить гостей, когда я с бодуна</em>, - голос выдал несколько металлических ноток и Валерка поёжилась. Парень пошелестил пакетом.</p><p>- О, ты с подарками? Сис, ты научилась нормальных выбирать? Одобряю. Китаёза, наливай.</p><p>Он засмеялся. По бокалам зажурчало тёмное разливное пиво.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>